Please Don't Go Away
by Totchou
Summary: Tidus et Yuna sont ensemble mais Tidus doit repartir puor Zanarkand


| |  
  
Titre : Please Don't Go Away  
  
Auteur : Yuna Chan  
  
Sources : Final Fantasy X  
  
Genre : Romance, Angst, One Shot  
  
Disclaimers : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Squaresoft. T_T  
  
(Paroles en gras : Paroles de la chanson liée à Tidus)  
  
(Paroles en italique : Paroles de la chanson liée à Yuna)  
  
Le soleil se levait sur Spira.  
  
Tidus fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil, il jeta un regard endormi dans la pièce et ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui dormait serrée contre lui et qu'il tenait dans ses bras.  
  
Tidus l'admira.. Yuna était tellement belle, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir quittée pour retourner sur Zanarkand.  
  
Yuna avait un petit sourire au lèvres puis elle murmura.  
  
-Tidus..  
  
Le jeune homme sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux.  
  
-Bonjour Yuna -Chan  
  
-Bonjour Tidus^^  
  
-Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?  
  
-Oui très bien.  
  
Tidus sourit et se perdit dans le lac bleu et vert des yeux de la jeune femme.  
  
-Que regardes-tu comme ça ?  
  
-Tes yeux .  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes yeux.  
  
-Ils sont magnifiques, je me rappelle de notre première rencontre, j'ai été captivé par tes yeux.  
  
Yuna sourit.  
  
-Ah et j'allais oublier le sourire.  
  
-Tidus mon c?ur.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Tu es bête.  
  
-Non je suis fou, fou de toi ma petite Yuna.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Tidus.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent longuement., serré l'un contre l'autre.  
  
Cela faisait deux ans que Sin avait été vaincu. Tidus devait repartir pour Zanarkand, mais au dernier moment il se retourna vers Yuna et s'approcha d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras.  
  
-Non je ne peux pas partir, je t'aime trop, je reste avec toi.  
  
Yuna ne répondit rien mais elle pleurait de joie et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle le put.  
  
Voilà deux ans qu'ils étaient resté sur Besaid, l'île natale de la jeune femme. Yuna était devenue une grande invocatrice, et une sumonner de talent, comme son père Braska.  
  
Tidus, quant à lui, perfectionnait ses aptitudes magiques et sa capacité à magner l'épée.  
  
Lulu et Wakka, s'étant marié passaient leur rendre visite de temps en temps, de même que Rikku, la jeune cousine de Yuna.  
  
Un jour que Tidus était devant sa maison, il ressentit une impression étrange. Au moment où il allait se retourner, une voix grave se fit entendre.  
  
-Bonjour Tidus.  
  
Cette voix là, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Il se retourna.  
  
-Auron ?  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna vraiment très surpris.  
  
-Et bien, on ne sait plus dire bonjour. Fit le nouveau visiteur avec un léger sourire.  
  
-Oh mon Dieu, Auron que fais tu ici ? Je te croyais mort.  
  
-Je suis un peu comme toi, un esprit qui ne meure jamais car on ne veut pas le laisser partir.  
  
Tidus ne comprit pas le sens mystérieux de la phrase de Auron.  
  
-Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.  
  
-Je voulais te parler. Je peux entrer ?  
  
-Oh oui bien sûr.  
  
Tidus laissa Auron entrer chez lui.  
  
-Tidus ?  
  
-Je suis là Yuna Chan !  
  
-Je t'ai entendu parler dehors. Avec qui étais tu ?  
  
-Viens voir par toi même.  
  
La jeune invocatrice descendit les escaliers. Devant le visiteur, ses yeux vairons s'agrandirent de stupeur. Puis elle se baissa et fit le salut habituel.  
  
-Sir Auron, quel honneur de vous voir !  
  
-Bonjour Yuna.  
  
-Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?  
  
-Fais ma petite.  
  
-N'étiez vous pas mort ?  
  
-Comme je l'ai dit à ton petit ami, Je suis un peu comme lui, un esprit qui ne meure jamais car on ne veut pas le laisser partir.  
  
Yuna le regarda intensément, contrairement à Tidus elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais ne remarqua pas le regard de sa petite amie posé sur Auron.  
  
-Bon Auron, tu voulais me parler ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Je vais vous laisser. Fit Yuna.  
  
-Non Yuna reste aussi, ça te concerne.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Tidus s'assit en face d'Auron, Yuna sur ses genoux, la serrant par la taille.  
  
-Je t'écoute.  
  
-Et bien, je te connais depuis longtemps Tidus et je sais que tu ne vas pas apprécier mais il faut que je te le dise.  
  
-Ben vas y.  
  
-Voilà, cela fait deux ans que Sin est mort, et tu sais que tu aurais du retourner à Zanarkand.  
  
-Oui et alors ?  
  
-J'ai ressenti une étrange force maléfique, une force très puissante.  
  
-Et ?  
  
-J'ai bien peur que cette force soit la force de Sin.  
  
-Sin ? Mais il a disparu non ?  
  
-Oui. Ajouta Yuna, mais il reviendra dans 8 ans, comme à chaque fois.  
  
-Mais cela fait juste deux ans. S'écria Tidus.  
  
-Oui. Fit Auron, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ton père est la réincarnation de Sin, il n'a pas aimé ton union avec Yuna et il faut que tu retourne à Zanarkand, pour rétablir l'équilibre. Tu dois retourner à Zanarkand.Seul.  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris.  
  
-NON ! Il n'en est pas question ! Cria Tidus, je suis bien ici, et je veux rester avec Yuna.  
  
-Tidus.Commença Auron.  
  
-Non tu es sourd ou quoi ? Je ne retournerai pas à Zanarkand.  
  
Et sur ces mots, il se leva, manquant de faire tomber Yuna et s'en alla dans sa chambre.  
  
Yuna regarda Auron.  
  
-Je suis désolée.  
  
-Pas autant que moi. Ecoute Yuna, il faut qu'il retourne à Zanarkand, ta vie et toutes celle de Spira en dépendent. Je sais que je suis horrible de te demander àa, mais il le faut absolument.  
  
-Je comprends, je vais lui en parler ce soir et le convaincre de repartir pour sa terre natale.  
  
-Je te remercie Yuna. Auron sourit tristement et se leva.  
  
Au moment où il allait sortir, il se retourna et dit ces dernières paroles à la jeune femme.  
  
-Tu es forte Yuna, la digne fille de ton père, je sais que Braska aurait été fier de toi.  
  
-Merci. Fit elle en ravalant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant l'ami de son père.  
  
*********  
  
Le soir, Tidus était assis sur son lit et regardait une sphère en forme de cadres photo qui le représentait avec Yuna, sur la commande. Ils souriaient tous les deux et étaient heureux.  
  
-Tidus ? Yuna entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur les genoux de Tidus.  
  
-Ma Yuna Chan, ne t'inquiète pas je ne retournerai pas à Zanarkand.  
  
Yuna ne répondit rien.  
  
-Yunie ? Tu vas bien ?  
  
-Ecoute Tidus.  
  
-Oui ?  
  
-Je crois que Auron a raison.  
  
-QUOI ? Oh non Yuna tu ne vas t'y mettre aussi ?  
  
-Je suis désolée, mais te rends tu comptes du ma que nous avons eu à vaincre Sin la dernière fois.  
  
-Mais nous y arriverons, puisque nous serons ensemble.  
  
-Non pas cette fois.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
  
-Je te quitte Tidus.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-Retourne à Zanarkand. C'est pour ton bien crois moi.  
  
-Mais je ne veux pas.  
  
Yuna se leva et lui tourna le dos.  
  
-Yuna, réponds moi, tu ne m'aimes plus ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas ça, mais il faut que tu reparte, ta vie, la mienne et toute celle de Spira en dépend.  
  
-Non je ne peux pas y croire.  
  
-C'est malheureusement le cas.  
  
-Viens avec moi alors, je ne veux pas être séparé toi.  
  
-Non ! Ne comprends tu donc rien ? Notre destin est d'être seul. Moi en tant qu'invoqueur, et toi en tant que fils de Sin.  
  
-Yuna.  
  
-Va t'en Tidus.  
  
I've been waiting for the time Waiting for you to say your mine Can't hide these feelings inside Let me hold you tonight I really want you to know All these feelings I have to show How much I've been loving you Tell me you'd be mine  
  
Tidus ne pouvait pas y croire. La femme qu'il aimait le rejetais et il devait retourner dans son pays.seul.  
  
-Va voir Auron, il te dira quand tu dois partir. Fit Yuna en ne se retourna pas.  
  
Tidus ne dit rien, les larmes aux yeux et sortit de la pièce.  
  
Yuna ne se retint plus et éclata en sanglots.  
  
********  
  
Une semaine était passé, et Yuna n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Tidus, elle s'en voulait énormément.  
  
Le jeune homme devait être repartis pour Zanarkand, mais elle avait beau se dire que c'était mieux ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas renier l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.  
  
Elle se rappela le jour de leur premier baiser, dans le lac de Macalania. Elle avait été transportée et croyait qu'ils resteraient à jamais ensemble, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée.  
  
Gonna Love you Keep on loving you you dear I will love you til the end of time I'll be with you No matter what happens I'll be there by your side I will hold you Hold you here in my arms I will promise I won't let you go Stay with me  
  
Make all our dreams come true  
  
Yuna fut sortie de ses pensées par l'arrivée tonitruante de Rikku.  
  
-YUNA ! ! !  
  
-Rikku ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ?  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Mais tu dois aller retrouver Tidus.  
  
-C'est trop tard.  
  
-Non Yuna, il est sur le point de partir, mais vous êtes fais pour être ensemble tu dois aller le voir et l'empêcher de partir, ou plutôt pars avec lui.  
  
-Mais Rikku je ne peux pas.  
  
-SI tu peux, vous vous aimez et toi tu as le droit d'être heureuse !  
  
-Mais.  
  
-Pas de mais, ne t'en fait pas pour moi je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule.  
  
Yuna ferma les yeux et sourit.  
  
-Merci Rikku.  
  
-De rien, allez cousine, va le retrouver.  
  
Yuna embrassa sa jeune cousine sur le front et s'en alla en courant vers le point de raliement des deux mondes.  
  
********  
  
Tidus était sur la berge et attendait le retour de Auron.  
  
I will give you all I have Cause you mean the whole world to me I will love with my heart And we'll never part  
  
-Yuna. Murmura-t-il .  
  
********  
  
Yuna courait et courait.  
  
-J'arrive Tidus.  
  
Gonna Love you Keep on loving you you dear I will love you til the end of time I'll be with you No matter what happens I'll be there by your side I will hold you Hold you here in my arms I will promise I won't let you go Stay with me Make all our dreams come true  
  
Elle arriva enfin.  
  
-TIDUS ! ! ! !  
  
Tidus se retourna.  
  
-Yuna ?  
  
Yuna se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.  
  
-Ne pars pas mon amour, je t'en pris ne me laisse pas, je t'aime mon amour, je t'aime tant.  
  
-Yuna ?  
  
-S'il te plait tidus, laisse moi aprtir avec toi.  
  
-Mais Sin ?  
  
-Je m'en fiche de Sin, on le combattra ensemble, mais je veux rester avec toi.  
  
-Tu es sûre ?  
  
-Oui je t'aime Tidus et je veux être à tes côtés.  
  
-Moi aussi je t'aime ma Yuna.  
  
Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionément.  
  
I've been waiting for the time Waiting for you to say your mine Can't hide these feelings inside Let me hold you tonight I really want you to know All these feelings I have to show How much I've been loving you Tell me you'd be mine  
  
Gonna Love you Keep on loving you you dear I will love you til the end of time I'll be with you No matter what happens I'll be there by your side I will hold you Hold you here in my arms I will promise I won't let you go Stay with me Make all our dreams come true  
  
I will give you all I have Cause you mean the whole world to me I will love with my heart And we'll never part  
  
Gonna Love you Keep on loving you you dear I will love you til the end of time I'll be with you No matter what happens I'll be there by your side I will hold you Hold you here in my arms I will promise I won't let you go Stay with me Make all our dreams come true  
  
I will give you all I have Cause you mean the whole world to me I will love with my heart And we'll never part  
  
Ils se regardèrent et sautèrent tous deux dans le passage pour retourner à Zanarkand, la terre de Tidus, où ils vivraient heureux et où rien ne pourrait les séparer.  
  
OWARI 


End file.
